Smile Because It Happened
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: And here I was on my wedding day, all dolled up, with my perfect hair, in my perfect dress visiting him. It always came back to him. NILEY


**This is my first oneshot ever so keep that in mind if its terrible. My laptop was taken away so hopefully this will hold you over until then. So I worked on this for the longest time and then poof Microsoft Word deleted it. So I bit my tongue and typed it again. I really didn't want to but I really want you guys to read it. **

* * *

The sun was shining, the sky was crystal blue without a storm cloud in sight, the birds were chirping a beautiful melody,

It was a perfect day.

It was supposed to be my perfect day, only it wasn't.

"I knew I would find you here."

I looked up, my jaw quivering, tears threatening to fall. "What are you doing here?"

I heard her sigh as she sat down next to me. "I think the question is what are you doing here. Miley." She buried her hands in her perfectly manicured fingers. "You shouldn't have came here, not today."

This time I looked up at her, the tears streaming down my made up face. "I had too."

She dug through her purse and pulled out a tissue which she pushed into my hand. "He wouldn't want you to be like this. He wouldn't want this for you."

I let out a humorless laugh I attempted to wipe my face, smudging my makeup in the process. "Well we don't always get what we want Sel. Life isn't always fair."

Selena wrapped her arms around me and I leaned my head on her shoulder, letting the tears fall freely now. "It's not fair. It's just not fair."

"I know. I know." She said softly. "It's not. But things will get better Miles, I promise."

But that was the thing, they wouldn't. Nothing would ever get better. There were just some things in life that weren't fixable. There were some problems that couldn't be solved. There were some hearts that would stay broken, like mine.

"Why?" My chest heaved with every sob I let out. "Why did this have to happen?"

She let out a shaky breath. "Sometimes there are no answers to the whys in life. Sometimes things just happen because they happen. It's no one's fault."

I lifted my head up off her shoulder and brought my knees up to my chest, my dress a puddle around me. "But why did it have to happen to me? Why did it have to happen to us?"

"I wish I had an answer. That's what I ask myself everyday."

"I can't do this Sel. I can't. I don't have it in me."

"Yes you do. Don't do it for me. Don't do it for yourself. But do it for him. Do it for Nick."

"I can't." I said moaning in distress. "I can't."

She grabbed me by my shoulders, forcing me to look her in the eye. "I know what you're feeling like right now. I know how much it hurts and how much you just want to stop and give in. But you can't. So I want you to cry and scream and shout. I want you to let it out." She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "You _need _to let it out."

And so I did. I let out screeching cries and wailing sobs for the love I lost, for all my miseries, for the missing piece of me, the piece that went missing five long years ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had never believed in love, never believed in falling in love until I met him.

It was the day before my big history midterm, and I had decided to come to the library to cram, away from any distractions. And then just as I was getting into my mojo and memorizing the rules of the Magna Carta my phone rang. I ignored it.

"Umm are you going to answer that?" A voice thrust me out of my thoughts.

I was just about to give this guy a piece of my mind and ask him just who the heck he though he was for butting into my business when I looked up and got lost in a pool of chocolate.

He was gorgeous. I couldn't believe I had never noticed him before. He was a volunteer at the library and I had never paid any mind to him before that.

So instead of giving him I piece of my mind like I had initially planned to do. I continued to stare at him.

He looked at me confused and waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I looked down at the floor embarrassed that he had caught me staring. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that I was studying and well you know." I stuttered out.

But he seemed to take no notice in my nervousness and instead pulled a chair next to me and sat down. "So what'ya studying?"

I was in love, it truly was love at first sight. People may disagree and say there's no such thing and I was too young to feel that way. But it doesn't matter because I knew from that moment that I loved him and you can argue that all you want but you will never win.

And from that day on we were inseparable. His family became my family and vice versa. I was over at his house all the time and I instantly became best friends with his littler sister who happened to be the same age as me.

And I didn't need to tell him I loved him, he already knew. And strangely he loved me too. We were young and so in love, nothing could tear us apart.

When I entered high school he was there for me no matter what: showing me to my classes, eating lunch with me, and helping me study. He was my protector . He knew all the ropes since he was a year older. We spent very waking moment together and I knew from that tender age that I wanted to be with him always.

The three years we all spent together in high school were some of the best of our lives. But then the time came and we all knew it would when we had to say goodbye, when he would have to leave for college.

"You know that I love you right?" I asked him as a few tears escaped and slid down my face.

He dropped the shirts he was holding into his open suitcase and quickly made his way over to me and wrapped me up into his arms. "I know you do. I love you too." He kissed the top of my hand.

I winded my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "Try not to fall for any college girls."

He smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it. You're the love of my life,"

He had the ability to make me blush whenever he anted to. He was my everything and I truly could not imagine a world with out him in it.

He was all I could over think about. He still is all I can ever think about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Selena's voice burst me out of my thoughts. "Why are you really here Miley?"

"I needed to see him." I whispered. I brought my hand up to my neck and fingered my necklace. I very precisely placed it there, a place very close t my heart. "I still have it."

I didn't need to explain she knew what I was talking about. The one thing that still meant so much to me. The only connection that I had left to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were home for Christmas. Christmas Eve dinner was always such a festive event between our families.

It was the first time in almost a month since me and Nick had seen each other and I was determined to spend every minute of my break with him.

In the end I ha chosen to got to a different school then Nick's. it was a hard decision for me to make but Nick had supported me through all of it. But this meant that every moment that we sent together was precious.

We were all seated around the Christmas tree in the Grey's living room. It was tradition for us to exchange presents on Christmas Eve after the big dinner.

"Miles there's one more for you here." I heard my mother say as she handed me a large wrapped box.

Upon opening it I found another box, and another, and another, after opening the fourth box I found a rolled up piece of paper inside. On it were printed two words: _TURN AROUND._

And there he was, Nick one knee holding out a small box.

"Miley Ray Stewart, I love you. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I am so proud of you for going to Stanford. I know it was a hard decision for you to make but I'm glad you made it." He looked over at me as tears were falling down my face. "God Miley you make me so happy that there are no words to describe how I feel when I'm around you. I can't imagine spending my life with anybody else. So will you do the me the honor of becoming my wife and marrying me?"

The minute he finished I three my arms around him. He chucked and hugged back. "So is that a yes? He whispered in my ear.

I pullet away and my face broke out into a huge grin. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I know you do Mi and that's okay. He wanted you to have it." She patted my back comfortingly.

"I wanted to give it back to him. I wanted to give it back that day." I held back a sob. "But I couldn't. I couldn't just let it go like that. I couldn't just let him go like that."

She put her hand on arm. "It's okay."

I shrugged it off. "No it's not okay. It will never be okay. I should be marrying him, not Eric. Him. He should be the one waiting for me at the end of the aisle."

"Miley-"

"He was the only person I thought about when I was trying on dresses. I thought about what he would want to see me wear. I thought about what he would think of my dress, no one else." Sobs erupted from my mouth, tears streamed down my face leaving streaks of my black mascara. "He is the only one that matters, he's the only one that's ever mattered, and he will always be the only one that will matter. Nothing anyone can say or do can change that."

"Miley." She screamed. '"Get a hold of yourself. He's gone! Gone! Don't you see? Never coming back." Her cries became hysterical. "I can't see you wasting away like this. I need you to be happy. You need to be happy. He needs you to be happy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

We'd been engaged for about six months and I was at the end of my first year At Stanford. It was my first day home and I couldn't wait to see Nick.

I sighed dreamily as I looked down at the ring that adorned my fourth finger.

It was perfect.

The huge diamond sat on a white gold band in between both of out birth stones.

I sat there staring at it and thinking about what our wedding would be like. Today would be the day we would set the date for that wonderful day. I was so excited.

"Sel do you think he'll want an outdoor wedding or one in a church?"

"Calm down Miles." She said blowing on her freshly painted nails. "You guys haven't even set a date yet."

"I know. I know. But we will. And I want you to be my maid of honor."

She perked up at this. "Really?"

I moved closer to her on the bed. "Of course Selena. You're my best friend. "

"Okay now I'm excited. We need to start planning right away."

I laughed as she grabbed her laptop and furiously began typing.

Everything was perfect.

"Miley you have to see this dress. It'll look just amazing on you."

Just then my phone began to ring.

"Hold on. Let me just answer that. It's probably Nick letting me know where he is."

But it wasn't. It was Joe. I answered the phone confused as to why Joe would be calling me. 'Hello?"

"Miley?" I heard on the other end of the line and I immediately thought that this person crying could not be Nick's older fun loving brother. Joe never cried.

"Joe what's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked frantically.

And the next words to come out of his mouth changed my life forever. The phone slipped from my fingers and made a thud as it hit the ground. The room felt like it was spinning.

"Miley?" I heard Selena ask. "Is everything okay?"

I felt myself fall to the floor. The last thing I heard was Selena scream my name before everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dead.

He was dead.

Killed in a car crash.

Killed on his way to see me.

The love of my life was dead.

"I can never forget him no matter hoe much I try Sel." I told her. "He's always on my mind. He's the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to bed at night."

Selena didn't say anything, just squeezed my hand. There was nothing she could to lessen my grief. There is nothing that can be said to help someone get over the loss of a loved one. "Even if I don't want to I do. But I want to, I don't ever want to forget him."

"Then don't Miley. No one's telling you too. But you have to move on. He would want you to move on."

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm wearing a white dress aren't I?"

She sighed again. "No you think you're moving on. Instead of being at the church right now you're sitting here. And yes you're in a white dress but its stained because you're sitting in the dirt. Your hair's ruined and you're make ups a mess from all the crying."

"I couldn't do this without seeing him. I couldn't go without him being the first person to see me in my dress."

"You're going to get married Miley. There's another person waiting for you who loves you. And you love him, maybe not as much as you loved my brother but you love him all the same.'

This brought on a fresh batch of tears to my already tearstained face. "I will never love anyone as much as I loved Nick. And it's not fair that he's gone. I wanted my happily eve after fairytale ending with him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to start a family with him."

Selena wrapped me up in a hug. "You will be okay and you know why? Because Nick will always be watching over you. He knows you love him, he always has, and he always will. But now its time to let go and he knows that you have to. He understands." She stood up from her spot next to me. "We have to go. We have a wedding to get to. _Your_ wedding. I'll give you some time. I'll be waiting for you in the car. Don't take too long."

As she walked away I took a deep breath and brought my hand to the back of my neck. I undid the clasp and held the ring in my hand. The diamond glistened in the sunlight. I looked own at the stone in front of me. It read.

_Nicholas Jerry Grey_

_September 23, 1992- May 14, 2012_

_A beloved son, brother, fiancé, friend, and person._

_Forever in our hearts, souls, and minds._

With my arm shaking I placed the ring on his grave.

Slowly getting up I kissed the tombstone. "Thank you." I whispered. "I will always love you."

And then I started walking to the car, looking back one last time.

I didn't think I would be coming back anytime soon.

But I knew that I would never forget the curly haired, brown eyed boy that had stolen my heart all those years back.

The boy I still loved dearly with everything inside of me.

I would never forget his crooked smile and the way the whole room lit up when he walked into it.

I would never forget his ability to make everyone laugh even when he was having a bad day.

But most of all I would never forget the boy who showed me how to love.

God was in need of someone special and that's why he took him. Nick was as special as you got.

I knew that I needed to move forward, not for myself, but for him.

So I took theses last few steps with his favorite quote in mind.

"_Don't cry because its over, smile because it happened."_

And so I did. Through my tears I smiled, smiled for all the memories we shared, smiled for all of the memories we had wanted to share. I smiled thinking of our first kiss, first date, and the time he proposed. And most importantly I smiled for him.

Because he would be forever in my heart.

* * *

**So what'd you think? I know it had a problem with everything flowing and going nicely together. **

**And random question but does anyone watch secret life? What couples do you guys like? (I LOVE Ben and Amy, Ricky and Adrian)**


End file.
